<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity vs Tendou Satori's Inability to Follow Basic Clues by PiningTsukkiEnthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144401">Serendipity vs Tendou Satori's Inability to Follow Basic Clues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast'>PiningTsukkiEnthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiTen Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Tendou Satori, Attempt at Humor, Coincidences, M/M, Nonbinary Ushijima Wakatoshi, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Trans Tendou Satori, UshiTen Week 2020, Ushiten Week, Wack, Writer Ushijima Wakatoshi, ftm tendou satori, holy shit that one's a tag, jacket thief, online friends to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast/pseuds/PiningTsukkiEnthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Four: <b>Online Friends to Lovers</b> | <b>Jacket Thief</b> | <b>Any AU</b></p>
<p>In which Ushijima and Tendou are online friends, but they both use screen names, so they don't recognize each other when they meet in person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>UshiTen Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ushiten Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity vs Tendou Satori's Inability to Follow Basic Clues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to kinda be like, "aha here are some tropes, you know where this is going," so I hope you know where this is going. Because I don't. If you figure it out, please tell me. Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The online art community may be the best thing that’s ever happened to Satori.</p>
<p>He doesn’t experience much <em>art block</em>, but he certainly has moments when his inspiration lags. Having friends and acquaintances who share their work and post challenges has kept him moving, even when he feels like his muse has taken a nap. Since burnout seems to happen more and more as he works through his art major, he will take any inspiration bursts that he can.</p>
<p>Luckily, quite a few of his online friends appear to share this struggle. They come together to form a Discord server for Artists Struggling with School (A.S.S.) and keep it open for everyone to join. They make categories and channels for writers too, since some of the mods write as well, invite their bots of choice, and have it open for business.</p>
<p>And Satori loves it.</p>
<p>Watching something that he and his friends created blossom into a space where people can inspire one another? It’s beautiful, and it reminds him why he creates <em>anything</em>. Just one piece can grow into a million.</p>
<p>Plus, it’s fun to clown around in the mods’ channels where it’s just Satori and his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 6:27 pm<br/></em>hello greetings gays °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 6:27 pm</em><br/>sage if u don’t change your server nickname i will use my admin powers to ban you</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 6:28 pm</em><br/>aww but yukieeee it’s a great server nickname<br/>don’t ban me ur so sexy &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Less Bean</strong> – <em>Today at 6:29 pm</em><br/>Yukie, are you really going to criticize <em>Sage’s</em> nickname?</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 6:29 pm</em><br/>hitoka u are supposed to be on my side</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 6:30 pm</em><br/>I don’t know why you all insist on changing your server name to something ridiculous anyways.</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 6:30 pm</em><br/>whatever u say hotaru ik u love us &lt;3333</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 6:31 pm</em><br/>Disgusting.</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong>– <em>Today at 6:32 pm</em><br/>come back from my last class and for what? this bullying. unbelievable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Currently, Satori’s favorite part of the day is when he gets to talk to his friend that he’s yet to convince to join the server. They don’t know his real name, and he doesn’t know theirs – they go by Aquila, which is apparently the name of an eagle-shaped constellation – but they’re easily one of his favorite people to talk to.</p>
<p>They’re a writer, and a couple of times, Satori has partnered up with them to make comics. Nothing long or deep, just a few drawings and jokes, but it’s always fun. Lately, Satori has been trying to brainstorm to do something longer, lets himself fantasize about them producing something grand together and publishing it.</p>
<p>But he’s only heard their voice, never seen their face. He doesn’t even know their real name. So, he won’t hold his breath. No matter how much every deadpanned and dry message makes Satori’s heart do backflips in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:35 pm</em><br/>hey!! hows ur day going!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:36 pm</em><br/>It is going well. I have not been able to write.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii </strong>– <em>Today at 6:36 pm</em><br/>aww im sorry to hear :(<br/>need some muse~? u know im always willing to provide~</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:37 pm</em><br/>I appreciate the offer, Sage.<br/>I don’t know that simple muse will fix this block, however.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:38 pm</em><br/>you know, i’ve never understood why you writers are so bleak!!<br/>u got through every block before this, so you’ll get through this one too!<br/>remember: inspiration comes when it finds u working!! ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:39 pm</em><br/>I suppose you’re right…</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:40 pm</em><br/>this is why u should join the server!! we have prompts, sprints, and a whole bunch of stuff to get you out of creative blocks!!!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:41 pm</em><br/>As I’ve already told you, I do not do well in large servers. But I appreciate the offer, as always.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:42 pm</em><br/>alright :&lt; if ur sure!!!<br/>u know sometimes when i have block, i go to sit in the library and people-watch!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:43 pm</em><br/>People-watch?</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:43 pm</em><br/>yea!! u see what the people around you are doing, and it helps u to get a feel for Life again! u know??</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:44 pm</em><br/>I can’t say that I do.<br/>But it sounds like it’s worth a try.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 6:45 pm</em><br/>yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!<br/>lmk if it works, Aquila!! i hope that it does!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 6:46 pm</em><br/>Even if it does not, it wouldn’t hurt to try and write in a quiet and different environment.<br/>Thank you for continuing to be my muse, Sage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little things like that just make Satori’s heart squeeze inside of his chest. He doesn’t see himself as their <em>muse</em>, because they create beautiful things all on their own and it has nothing to do with Satori! But every time that they <em>call</em> him their muse, Satori feels like he’s on cloud nine. He’s absolutely floating, walking on air–</p>
<p>And almost right into the glass doors of the library.</p>
<p>Yep. He’s doing super great.</p>
<p>His best friend and queerplatonic partner, Semi, gives him a hard time over this. Semi is <em>constantly</em> reminding him that it’s probably a bad idea to be so whipped for someone that he may never even meet. Logically, Satori knows it’s true, but he really can’t help it.</p>
<p>[Name] is just so <em>cute</em>!</p>
<p>And speaking of Semi… Satori rushes inside to sit next to Semi on the window seat.</p>
<p>“Hiya, Semisemi!”</p>
<p>“Don’t you know libraries are supposed to be <em>quiet</em> places?” Semi sighs, but he smiles and knocks their shoulders together regardless.</p>
<p>“Guess what?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to draw something because you never come to the library to study unless it’s finals week?”</p>
<p>“No– well, yes, but that’s not it!” Satori waves a hand dismissively. “Class President-san, don’t you even <em>read</em> your emails!”</p>
<p>Semi frowns and pulls out his phone, scrolling. “I do, but I get a million every day.”</p>
<p>“It’ll only multiply when you’re a rich rock star <em>and</em> a politician. Which by the way, is such a weird combination of careers, and I love you for that.”</p>
<p>Semi rolls his eyes and continues to scroll. When he lands on the email Satori was referring to, he hums. “Regular comic in the school paper, huh? Who’s your writer?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know!” Satori says. “I’m supposed to, uh, <em>find one</em>? And I don’t know any writers. So, I was <em>wondering</em> if you happened to know any lit majors?”</p>
<p>“I would usually recommend Akaashi, but zie’s the editor, so zie probably doesn’t have time for that.”</p>
<p>Satori pouts. “Akaashi can’t be the only writer that you know, Semisemi!”</p>
<p>“Well, I also know Hanamaki, but xe hates you.”</p>
<p>“I hate xem too, we’re super cute like that.”</p>
<p>“This is why I’m your only friend, Satori.”</p>
<p>“No! I have lots of friends!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ll rephrase: this is why I’m your only <em>in-real-life</em> friend.”</p>
<p>“Boo, I’m super charming. It’s not my fault that most people find me annoying!”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re right, it isn’t. But that doesn’t change that whatever writer works with you is going to have to have the patience of a god. Maybe you should put out an ad on the bulletin?”</p>
<p>“Like the bulletin people use to advertise tutoring and stuff?” Satori tilts his head. “I dunno…”</p>
<p>“Give it a shot, would you? Just think about how good this will look on a resumé.” Semi pulls a book from his bag and opens it. “Now, I have three exams next week. Let me study.”</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Calling All Writers!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hello! I am an artist looking for a writer to create a biweekly comic strip to appear in the school newspaper! If you’re experienced with comic writing and looking for something to put on your resumé, why not give me a call!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Tendou Satori: 0X-XXXX-XXXX</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>It looks stupid and out of place on the bulletin, but it’s all that Satori can do to cross his fingers and hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After three days, that hope finally seems to pay off.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>[unknown]:</strong> Hello. Is this Tendou Satori?</p>
  <p><strong>[You]:</strong> yep!!! and this is?</p>
  <p><strong>[unknown]:</strong> I am Ushijima Wakatoshi. I was texting to ask about the comic writing that you needed. If you have already found someone, you may disregard.</p>
  <p><strong>[You]:</strong> oh!!! position still needs to be filled! do you have time to meet at <em>[coffee shop]</em> tonight? if so, we can compare notes and see if it’ll be a good creative match!</p>
  <p><strong>[Ushijima Wakatoshi]:</strong> Yes, I am free tonight.</p>
  <p><strong>[You]:</strong> great!!! see you then!!!</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p>“Semi, the ad worked!” Satori declares, bursting into Semi’s dorm room.</p>
<p>Semi barely reacts, while his roommate huffs and throws a pillow at Satori.</p>
<p>“Do you ever do anything quietly, Tendou-san?” they huff.</p>
<p>“Um, of course I don’t,” Satori replies. “Admit it, you love it, Shirabubu!”</p>
<p>Shirabu wrinkles their nose and turns back to their textbook. “If you’re going to yell, take it outside.”</p>
<p>“You know you’ll still hear him,” Semi laughs, turning to look at Satori. “So, you found a writer?”</p>
<p>“Yep!” Satori says cheerily (but he’s polite enough to be a little quieter). “And I’m meeting up with them tonight at the café to talk about ideas and see if our styles are compatible!”</p>
<p>“Well, let’s hope that they are. Otherwise, you’re screwed.” Semi gives him a thumbs-up, despite that most definitely <em>not</em> being a thumbs-up kind of statement.</p>
<p>“Thank you! Now, with that vote of good faith, I am off!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satori arrives at the café about fifteen minutes early; it feels right to be early, since he’s the one who proposed the meeting. He feels jittery, and the coffee probably isn’t helping. Other than his online circle, Satori just <em>doesn’t</em> work with other people that often.</p>
<p>Five minutes early, the café door swings open, revealing a tall and handsome individual. Satori does his best not to gape, but <em>wow</em>. The facial structure, the way their shirt is being pulled around and folded by their musculature… He has never wanted to <em>draw someone </em>so bad.</p>
<p>But then, Tall and Gorgeous spots him, at the established table, raises a hand in greeting, and sits down across from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no. I was just drooling over my potential partner. That’s not a good start.</em>
</p>
<p>“Tendou Satori?” they verify, and Satori nods. “Ushijima Wakatoshi. I brought some of my writing, if you would like examples.”</p>
<p>Satori smiles. “Of course! I have my art portfolio right here for you to flip through!” He pats the folder in front of him. “I’ve done some comic stuff before, but it’s all been mostly for my online audience.”</p>
<p>“Likewise. I did not bring any of that, however, as it was all collaborative. I hope that’s alright.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! You’re fine! I didn’t bring any of my comic stuff either, same reason. But I think that once we get a feel for each other’s general styles, we won’t need that!”</p>
<p>Ushijima nods and slides their folder to Satori in exchange for his.</p>
<p>“Do ya wanna order anything to drink before we start on this?” Satori prompts, tapping the lid of his own coffee cup.</p>
<p>Ushijima blinks, and they look mildly embarrassed, as though just realizing that they walked into a café and sat down without ordering. “Yes. I’ll…be right back.”</p>
<p>Satori watches them go with an amused smile, then turns to the portfolio. Something about Ushijima’s demeanor feels familiar, but Satori knows that they’ve never met. He’d <em>remember</em> someone who looks like <em>that</em>, he’s sure of it.</p>
<p>Still, their voice and their mannerisms feel… like something. Something Satori has encountered before. But he doesn’t have much time to think about it, because he has work to do! So he flips open Ushijima’s portfolio and begins to read some of their short stories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:47 pm</em><br/>pspsps aquila</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:47 pm</em><br/>Yes?</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:48 pm</em><br/>I got the comic part in the school paper!!!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:48 pm</em><br/>Congratulations. I may be taking a similar position; an artist at my school was looking for a writer to pair with.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:49 pm</em><br/>omg look at us!!!! writing, drawing, getting work published!!!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:50 pm</em><br/>Yes, I believe this is growth for us both.<br/>Thank you for continually pushing me out of my comfort zone. It inspired me to try for this.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:51 pm</em><br/>d’awww aquila u give me too much credit!!!! i gave u ideas!! ur the one who steps out of ur comfort zone, all on your own accord!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:52 pm</em><br/>Do you really think so?</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:53 pm</em><br/>i do!!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:53 pm</em><br/>Thank you, Sage.<br/>I should sleep. I have a morning class.<br/>You should sleep as well.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:54 pm</em><br/>but im not sleepy!</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:54 pm</em><br/>You will regret that decision when you have your nine o’clock lecture tomorrow.</p>
<p><strong>miracleBoiiii</strong> – <em>Today at 10:55 pm</em><br/>wh<br/>OH NO UR RIGHT<br/>i totally forgot tomorrow is thursday!!!! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(&gt;д&lt;)*ﾟﾟ･｡<br/>GOODNIGHT AQUILA</p>
<p><strong>AquilaWrites</strong> – <em>Today at 10:57 pm</em><br/>Goodnight, Sage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the first plotting session that Satori has planned with Ushijima, and he wants it to be perfect. Not just because Ushijima is drop-dead gorgeous, but because he wants to be his best for the writing partnership.</p>
<p>(He thinks he’s only ever been this jittery when he starts new projects with Aquila. Maybe it’s the way that Ushijima and Aquila have such similar styles…)</p>
<p>Satori wears his lucky jacket to his lecture, because it never hurts to have a little extra luck. He feels awake – <em>thanks Aquila, for making me sleep early </em>– and even inspired!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage </strong>– <em>Today at 8:42 am</em><br/>hewwo?? mistew pwesident???</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 8:42 am</em><br/>sage have u ever <em>once</em> said hello like a normal person</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage </strong>– <em>Today at 8:43 am</em><br/>no&lt;3</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 8:44 am</em><br/>I say it’s time to ban him</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:45 am</em><br/>noooo hotaru ik u love me these harsh words can’t hurt meeee</p>
<p><strong>Less Bean</strong> – <em>Today at 8:45 am</em><br/>Then—then perish???</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:46 am</em><br/>if anyone is ever mean to hitoka I will eat them this is a promise</p>
<p><strong>Less Bean</strong> – <em>Today at 8:46 am</em><br/>Sage, were it not for the laws of this land… (*¯ ³¯*)♡</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:47 am</em><br/>😳🥴🤭</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 8:47 am</em><br/>Sage and Hitoka stop being h*tero before I even finish my cereal challenge</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 8:48 am</em><br/>hotaru isn’t hitoka ur irl and ur roommate<br/>just tell her to stop being het lol</p>
<p><strong>Less Bean</strong> – <em>Today at 8:49 am</em><br/>They’re not the boss of me I know all their secrets &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 8:50 am</em><br/>I’m not afraid of you.</p>
<p><strong>Less Bean</strong> – <em>Today at 8:50 am</em><br/>Then why did you just choke on your Special K? &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:51 am</em><br/>imagine having irls who you can vibe with online too u guys are so lucky 😫</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 8:52 am</em><br/>ikr 😫</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:53 am</em><br/>oh gtg professor is in early<br/>it’s a lucky jacket kinda day 🥴<br/>[Image Attached]</p>
<p><strong>eat fast skate ass</strong> – <em>Today at 8:54 am</em><br/>omg back &amp; jaw reveal 😍</p>
<p><strong>firefly_moon</strong> – <em>Today at 8:55 am</em><br/>That’s an ugly jacket. It matches your personality.</p>
<p><strong>Miwacwe Boy Sage</strong> – <em>Today at 8:55 am</em><br/>omg hotaru tysm 😳</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After his lecture, Satori heads to the library to get his assignments done – or at least started on – before he goes back to the café to meet up with Ushijima. The day has been much warmer than he was anticipating, however, so he has to take off the lucky jacket. Sweat and a binder are <em>not</em> a good combination.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually…</em>
</p>
<p>Ugh. He really is uncomfortable in this thing. Best to take it off.</p>
<p>He leaves his jacket on the chair and grabs his phone and his bag to head to the restroom. Better to take off the binder now and spare his ribs for later, when he has to be around people.</p>
<p>It takes ten minutes to figure out how to peel it off of his skin, only made harder by the small confines of the bathroom stall. He supposes that this is what he gets for being all gangly limbs. But eventually, he’s free, and he sighs with relief. And then takes another deep breath just for fun.</p>
<p>He stuffs his binder into his bag and heads back out to get started on his work.</p>
<p>Only to find one little problem: his jacket is missing.</p>
<p>Satori frowns and looks around the table where he’d left it, but to no avail. It’s just gone. Honestly, who would steal a jacket? There isn’t anything in the pockets – well, except maybe some old candy wrappers – and it’s not even a <em>nice</em> jacket!</p>
<p>It’s just Satori’s lucky jacket!</p>
<p>And now, because he took it off, it’s gone. He may never see it again. And if losing a lucky <em>jacket</em> is like losing any other item of luck–</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>[Ushijima Wakatoshi]:</strong> Hello, Tendou-kun. I need to cancel for today. Something came up with my classes. Can we reschedule for this weekend?</p>
</blockquote><p>Oh, no. It begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All I know is that they're both going to be dummy for As Long as conceivably possible and I hope that's okay. Follow me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi">Twitter</a> and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>